Legolas' Grace
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Legolas is feeling ignored when Aragorn is working on a weeks worth of paper work. Now we can't have that can we. So he has a plan. Boy x boy. cross dressing cursing. All that jazz. If you do not like then don't read. please read responsibly. Enjoy.


**Author's note: Ok. Like always these characters do not belong to me. :D. There is boy x boy hot smexy boy x boy. So if you don't like GTFO. Ok this is my first time down a Lord of the Rings fanfic so hopefully it isn't a complete fail. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The night was plagued with a harsh rain, but this did not concern Aragorn. In fact he preferred rain when he had paper work to do. The temptation of riding out on a horse and having a picnic with his lover was gone. Maybe he'd get everything needed this week done tonight. His princeling would be happy if that happened. Aragorn began to write faster.<p>

Legolas twirled a braid in his fingers nervously, Maybe this wasn't the best idea he had ever had. Aragorn was probably busy, but the princeling felt ignored. So he continued waling towards the king's study. Really, if he could take down giant elephants, he could do this. If it hadn't been raining, Legolas would have climbed in through the window. But then again, the rain gave Aragorn no escape.

The elf slowly slid into a slightly opened door. The king was too busy scribbling away to notice the change in the room. Legolas silently step closer to the unsuspected workaholic. He placed his delicate hands over Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn put down his quill.

"Shall we have some fun?" Legolas whispered.

"You know i have work to finish." Aragorn sighed.

"Yes, but you've finished today's work. Have you not?" Legolas pulled his hands away.

"Well of course, b-" Aragon layed his eyes on Legolas.

The princelings hair was different. Instead of braid holding it back, it laid brilliantly over his shoulders. What Aragorn couldn't believe was what we has wearing. It was the same dress Arwen had worn. The white dress was fit tightly to the elf's torso and upper arms be for it gracefully flowed out.

"Don't gape!" Legolas blushed.

"That dress it's!" Aragorn became flustered.

"Don't you like it? Have I offended you?" Legolas pouted.

"No not at all. You look ravishing my dear." Aragorn played with a strand of light blonde hair.

"Who looks better, me or Arwen?" Legolas crossed his arms.

"Arwen is a very beautiful woman, but you glow brighter than anyone i have ever seen. You're grace is greater than any woman's. You are more beautiful than Arwen or any one else." The king look his lovers pale hand and kissed it lightly.

"Dance with me?" Legolas batted his eyes lashes.

"What ever you wish my dear." Aragorn arose.

Aragorn placed one hand on the princling's hip and grabbed a pale hand with the other one. Legolas put his free hand on Aragorn's shoulder. They began to dance in a small slow circle. Legolas avoided looking into his lover's eyes. He was extremely nervous and very shy in his outfit. Even though Aragorn had assured him that he looked wonderful, he couldn't believe him for some reason. Aragorn felt a bit of distress coming from the man in front of him. It could have been the way he would let his bright blue eyes be seen or the fact he would get close when they danced that made it so evident.

"What is the matter, princess." Aragorn purred.

"Nothing," Legolas shook his head.

"Don't lie to me when you know your not good at it," Aragorn smiled.

"Fine. I don't believe you." Legolas frowned.

"What?" The king lifted the princeling's chin.

"I am not beautiful, so why did you lie to me." Legolas began to tear up.

"Legolas my dear, you are beautiful. You are beautiful to me and that's the only thing that matters. If someone doesn't think you are beautiful than i will personal make their life a life hell." Aragorn pressed a small to a pale cheek.

"Promise?" Legolas pouted again.

"Promise." Aragorn smiled."Now let's get alittle closer."

Aragorn moved the hand that had been place on a slender hip to the princling's firm ass. Then he pulled his lover close to his chest. Legolas gave a defeated sigh and put his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"You didn't come here just to dance, did you?" Aragorn laughed.

"Well no, but," Legalos blushed again.

"Then let's move this to the couch," Aragorn pick the blonde up princess style.

"Um..." Legolas latched onto Aragorn's shirt, "Must you pick me up."

"Yes. You just look too good for me to pass it up." Aragorn laughed as he placed the man down on the couch.

"Just don't rip the dress. It's borrowed." Legolas blushed.

"Who said you were taking it off?" Aragorn smiled wickedly.

"Wha-what?" he said startled.

"Just lie back and i''l take care of everything." Aragorn said lifting up the white skirt.

"Ah, ok." Legolas tried to relax.

Aragorn put the skirt over his head in order to get to wanted, the lovely package. He let warm breathe hit the half hard member. It began to twitch a bit, then Aragorn let his index finger slide up and down the perfectly pale member. Aragorn pulled the skirt up and smiled at his blushing princeling. Aragorn undid the tie of his pants and took them off. He sat on one arm of the couch and slowly began to stroke he erection. As legolas watched in aw he began to stroke faster, making precum drip out. Aragorn took the precum that had built up on his hand and spread it on his fingers.

"Get on all fours," He told his princeling.

After Legalos got on all fours, Aragorn spread the princelings cheeks. Aragorn slowly let his tongue circle his lovers entrance before darting in. Legolas gave a little shake as the tongue squirmed it's way inside him. Aragorn let his tongue lazily go in and out of the hole in front of him. Then he a placed a small kiss on the puckered ass hole. Aragorn place a precum covered finger to the puckered hole and slowly slid it in, making sure his lover was breathing slowly. He pulled the finger out fast then added a second one. The quickness of this motion made Legolas gasp. His erection was straining for friction, but he said nothing. Aragorn pumped his fingers roughly in and out of the hole. He wanted Legolas to be prepared, however he really just wanted to fuck him into the couch.

"Are you read," Aragorn asked the happily daze elf.

"Y-yes." The princeling blushed.

"Good," Aragorn said trusting wildly into his lover.

Legolas gave out a choked scream, then began to moan as Aragorn thrust into him. It wasn't long before Aragorn found that beautiful little spot. Legolas gave of a loud shriek when his prostate was rammed into. It was enough to make the elf's arms give out. His went into the seat cushion and as Aragorn continued to ram into him. Aragorn lowed Legolas' hip down to the cushions of the couch. As he thrust into Legolas' tight little hole, Legolas felt the friction of the couch on his hard cock. It was all so good that it was getting hard to bare the pressure building up in his groin.

"A-aragorn." Legolas called feebly.

"I know," Aragorn said with an erotic thrust.

They were both very close, but needed a little more. Aragorn rolled them so that Legolas was sitting on top. Legolas arched his back as Aragorn slid deeper into him. Then the princeling began to bounce frantically. Aragorn sat up just enough to be able to jerk Legolas' ache member. After a few more thrust Legolas throw his head back in a mind shattering orgasm. Aragorn name slipped from his lips as he panted. Aragorn was soo turned on by the sight before him he spilled his load into Legolas' tight, twitching cavity.

* * *

><p>"It's horrible!" Legolas cried into Aragorn's shoulder,"Why did you let me get cum all over it."<p>

"It's just a dress." Aragorn assured him.

"NO! It's Arwen's dress! I'm gonna die if she finds out!" Legolas began to cry harder.

"I'll take care of it love." Aragorn patted his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes i finished it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and review. Those small things make me want to keep writing. Thank you.<strong>

**Legolas: You bastard!**

**Aragorn: Arwen doesn't care. She hated that dress.**

**Me: Not boys calm down.**

**Legolas: The dress was your idea! You fix it!**

**Me: Maybe...**


End file.
